Mercy
by TechnoGecko1826
Summary: He slipped and everything fell apart. The Yukata mission was still fresh in his mind and so was their fight. A fight that could either make or break their relationship which just came to pass its one year anniversary. (Oneshot, set during the 2 years Leon and Helena are on the run in my other fanfics)


**I'm not re-leasing any of the sequel as of yet until my break but who is to say I can't do one shots? I want to personally thank one of my readers for requesting some and for giving me some inspiration. Think of these as teasers for what is to come in the sequel ;D anyhow I hope these will do some justice while you all patiently wait for the sequel to come out. Enjoy :)**

**Warning, there is some sexuality and well..sex so you have been warned through and through. **

**Setting: Set during Leon and Helena's time in hiding in Italy. They have been together as a couple for now over a year at this point.**

Helena was sitting on the couch clutching to another tissue. Clothes were scattered everywhere and the coffee table was broken and capsized. One of the nearby lamps sitting on the right hand side of the couch was smashed into pieces and shards of glass stained the wooden floor of the apartment. Her watery eyes glanced around the home and she could still feel the negativity and hear the yelling and screaming. Deep inside her was in a rage, a rage like no other. In this very moment of weakness she began to despise Leon.

Helena got up from the couch and slowly began to pick up the pieces of the shattered mess left over from their fight. They had been together now for about a year and the two were both fully aware of each other's sins and faults. It never though got this bad, especially Leon's drinking until after he took on the Yukata case from Sherry's B.O.W defense and research branch as a side mission. Helena could tell after he returned a week ago that there was something amiss about him. His face would never show a smile, and he seemed to flinch at the mere touch she would give him. Leon didn't want to come out of the room at all and even refused to eat. Despite seemingly mellow, Helena didn't realize the extent of the damage from the mission that was plaguing his heart.

If only she had caught on to him, if only she had seen it sooner perhaps the mess that she was now picking up with her trembling hands would never had happened. Leon never once struck her during the fight but merely broke things. Helena came to terms with the fact she was just as guilty, but still couldn't help but pin the fault onto Leon. She could still hear his screams shaking her ear drums vibrantly as he told her how much he hated his life and how much he hated being here. Helena could still feel the stinging pain in her fist from when she punched him in the face after he said she was worthless. She threw him out of the apartment and told him to not come back until he was sober. Easier said than done now that the Yukata case was plaguing his mind alongside with their fight.

Helena had confronted Leon about his drinking which is what started the whole mess. Sure, he was doing well for himself and didn't have a slip up until now. She grew concerned though a few months prior because he wasn't going to the AA meetings as much because he said he was starting to feel like he could handle it now. She never once questioned him about it because deep down she believed their trust for one another could things up. She easily believed their love could stop anything, but it was just a fairy tale as she picked up another shard. She came to the conclusion that despite being in a relationship, it was going to have its faults and negatives. Her darkness would show up, as would Leon's from time to time. It was something she was going to have to accept because not all relationships are perfect. Even though this was a grand epiphany, in the grand scheme of things Helena knew she couldn't be with Leon though if he slipped up like this again. True, he didn't hurt her except verbally but she feared not for herself but what he might be contemplating about his own life.

After cleaning up the mess from their fight, Helena crawled into their bed and gently touched Leon's side of it. Even though she was angry at him for slipping up and not telling her the truth about his feelings, she missed having him right next to her. She closed her eyes and took in his scent from the covers and wondered if she did the right thing by throwing him out to cool off. Little by little she found herself drifting off to sleep, instantly clutching his pillow to her for comfort.

Leon was sitting on the edge of the bed in a hotel he managed to get for the night. The room was dark and only a bit of moon light entered in for the moon was full. Near the floor towards his left foot was more whiskey. He sat there for a long time with his arms dangling over his lap repeating the fight him and Helena had. He was mad at himself for not thinking straight and mad at the fact that she just didn't seem to understand the pain he was going through. Then again as Leon started to think more, he never really did tell her what was on his mind.

Leon closed his watery blue eyes and remembered driving the vehicle with Dr. Maximus and his two daughters. Leon had rescued them from the clutches of a bioterrorist who was hell bent on using Maximus's work to enhance the G virus. He had kidnapped his two daughters in order to force him into working on his schemes. Luckily for Leon, the bioterrorist wasn't so smart and let his guard down long enough for him to make an arrest and have Sherry's team back him up. After the checkups were done, Leon was to escort them to the airport so they could return to Germany their country.

He could remember the girls giggling in the backseat as their father played with them tenderly. Maximus had told Leon earlier that his wife had died during childbirth and that his two twin girls were all he had left in the world. Leon made it an absolute priority to keep them safe no matter what. Though he never wanted children himself, he could understand that kind of instinct or drive to protect ones offspring. He could remember feeling it when his mother protected him from a man who was trying to beat her up along with him when he was younger. Everything was going smoothly as the girls lightly tugged on their fathers coat and asked if he would take them on a trip to the woods which was a wonderful past time the family enjoyed. Leon was oblivious to the rocket that smacked the side of their car and flipped it over. Time ceased and slowed down, he couldn't even hear the girls screams as they clutched to their father hoping this nightmare would end.

After the car had flipped, Leon immediately managed to get out of the car and gently got the girls and their father out. He checked to make sure they were fine before pulling out his gun which was still underneath some of the wreckage from the vehicle. The girls were huddled close to their father who was instinctively clutching them to his chest. They panted heavily as Leon came over to their side and ushered them to get away from the car which was now engulfed with flames. As they made it to the other side of the street, a lot of people noticed the commotion and came over to help. During that time, Leon didn't notice a man come up from the crowd and fired two times. Leon's eyes widened and his heart seemed to cease existence as blood flew and hit his jacket. The two girls collapsed onto the ground with the largest thud he had ever heard. Blood trickled down their small mouths and into the hands of Dr. Maximus who just froze in shock as he held his dying girls near him. He let out a bellowing scream after the event sunk in. It was one of the most haunting screams of pain Leon had ever heard from another human being. A person transforming into a Tyrant, a person being attacked by a B.O.W. , any past experience that he had dealt with could not compare to the tragedy that befallen this devout father.

Leon had no time to mourn just yet as he saw the man take off running. Leon left Dr. Maximus and took off after the man with a rage so powerful he didn't even feel like he was himself. In that moment of gut busting adrenaline surging through his body like wild fire, Leon felt predatory. He knew that this man happened to be a friend of the bioterrorist; he knew that he was ordered to bring anyone associated with the man into custody alive but in this moment of sheer power and hatred he didn't care. Leon managed to tackle the man into the pavement and two brawled for some time until Leon hit the man in the back of the head with a gun. He started to really beat up on him and even took the man's head and slammed it into the ground until there was so much blood, all he could see was red. The man's face was unrecognizable by the time Leon was through with him. Leon then stood over him and put two 22 caliber bullets into his skull. He silently bowed his head and walked back to the scene of the accident as he and another civilian gently picked up the two daughters from Dr. Maximus who was begging for his babies not to be taken from him. Two officers had to hold him back as he tried to reach out for them while Leon took them over to the ambulance. Leon could remember their little bodies feeling so limp it was almost as if their souls had left. As he put the two girls into the back of the ambulance, he began to cry. There was no way he could hide this as he turned and looked back at Dr. Maximus who was on his knees crying desperately into his palms proclaiming his life was over without his daughters.

Leon snapped out of his flash back and took another swig of whiskey as he could recall then stumbling home to Helena. He had kept himself away from her the last week hoping that he could eventually recover from what had happened. Despite Maximus telling Leon it wasn't his fault, Leon still felt like he failed in protecting them. He also felt guilty for killing the man who had committed the murder for it turned out he was forced into that line of business by the bioterrorist because he had a debt to pay or his own family would have been butchered and used as test subjects. It was the only reason why Sherry's group had requested any associates be arrested alive. Leon realized as he was drinking that not just one life, but two lives were shattered all because of one mans greed for power. He still blamed himself for acting impulsively because the entire time he chased that man, he felt like he was doing the world a favor by taking out one more piece of scum associated with bioterrorism instead he ruined another child's life by slaying his father.

Leon stumbled as he pulled out his cell phone and tried to call Helena. She didn't answer him, and he figured he deserved it after yelling at her and taking out his frustration of the world at her. He even felt stupid for not explaining his feelings about the mission, and she still didn't know what had happened except there had been an accident in the news. Leon fell back onto the bed and began to sigh deeply as he recalled Helena begging him to tell her what was going on. He remembered shoving her back as she tried to get close to him to hug him for emotional support. Helena was his only support and the only thing he looked forward to seeing every day. Seeing himself hurt the one person he truly loves and cares about deeply pained him. After he finished drinking up the last bit of whisky, he hoped to make it up to her. He made it clear as day in his head that he needed more help. He was practically a functioning alcoholic at this point, and it needed to stop. He needed to be there for Helena and needed to show that he cared about the relationship. He needed to demonstrate his love for her and needed to talk about what had happened. He was so dead seat on going home and fixing things up that he didn't realize just how drunk he was when he collapsed onto the ground while trying to get up and ended up falling asleep.

Helena woke up around eight in the morning and noticed that Leon had tried calling her one time around 6. As much as she wanted to call him back, she didn't because deep down she needed the space. The emotional intensity of their bickering was still fresh in her memories. As the day turned back to night did she feel like it was time. Before she could pick up the phone and call him however, Leon had already sent a text.

_Lena, are you there?_

She lightly took a breath and tried her best to relax as she began to reply.

_I'm here…are you okay?_

_I'm better but I'm not the same without you. Can we talk?_

She hesitated once more; feeling like this might be a bad idea until she got yet another text.

_If you don't want to still that is fine. I even have a place to stay if you need more time to be alone._

_No, it needs to come out fresh or we aren't going to be able to get over this. You need to be honest with me._

_I agree. Meet me up the abandoned citadel. I'll be there all night if you want to meet up._

_I'll be there._

Helena then clicked off her phone and started to make the trek to the citadel. Italy was just as busy as ever in the night but felt calm as people relaxed and enjoyed the beautiful full moon which once again displayed its light to the town. Helena found herself looking up at it from time to time feeling blissful in a sense. After about a half hour of walking through the place and past some of the crowded areas, she came upon the citadel. It was an abandoned apartment complex that looked like a decayed citadel hence the name. Leon would hang out around here from time to time when he needed space. She had never set foot in it before but was determined to find him. Helena made the journey up the stairs and came upon the third level of the abandoned complex. She looked around and could see big gaping holes leading out into the night sky, she came upon a room which had most of the walls bull dozed down and saw Leon sitting near the edge of the hole where the moon was fully shining down on him. Helena slowly began to walk over towards him, accidentally stepping on a piece of tile making Leon turn his head around rapidly. He gave her a light smile as she returned one and took a seat across from him while dangling her feet out to the side as they both stared up at the stars. They didn't go near each other though for the pain of their argument was still fresh and bitter.

"I see why you come here a lot. You get a great view of the stars."

She said quietly as Leon turned to look at her.

"Yeah, it's quite beautiful. Especially with you being in the spotlight."

Helena could feel her lips form a smile.

"Thanks."

Leon turned his attention once more to the stars before bowing his head and taking in a deep breath.

"Did I ruin the apartment?"

"No, aside from some broken appliances and all you didn't do much damage."

"I'm really sorry about that."

Helena found herself turning to face him more as she could hear small drops of water hit his lap. She knew that he was crying already.

"Leon, I don't care about what happened at the apartment and yes, despite the terrible things we said to one another I am willing to let that go, but Leon you need to come clean. What happened that day when you were driving Dr. Maximus?"

Leon wiped away at his eyes and still kept his gaze upon the sky. He couldn't bear to look at Helena and her innocent eyes for he would just break down further.

"A rocket hit the car and I got everyone out then a man came out of nowhere and shot the girls. I snapped and took off after the man and murdered him. I didn't kill him out of defense; I just wanted to see him suffer after seeing those girls limp bodies in Maximus's arms. That man though had a family, and now his own kid won't have a parent. Helena, there is something wrong with me. I never had an impulse like that before. I ruined everything; I ruined both of those men's lives."

"Leon, there was nothing you could have done. You did your best to save them and I am sure no one blames you for this."

"Yeah but I still blame myself. I acted irrational and became blood thirsty. Then in a moment of cowardice and self-preservation I tried to hide myself from you. I tried to deny myself any form of emotional attachment just so I could get over it, but then I broke down and ended up taking out everything on you the person I'm supposed to love. Helena, I'm willing to do anything to make this up to you. I shouldn't have treated you like garbage."

Helena gently came over to him and pulled Leon close to her. They embraced for what seemed like hours as she could feel Leon's tears lightly hit her shoulder. She had seen him in pain before, but never to this emotional extent. Helena wondered if he felt just as torn and damaged when she had to fake her death. She gently stroked his hair and whispered calm things to him hoping that he would be able to pull himself together, then again how could somebody do that when so much blood shed had happened?

They talked long through the night about their problems and issues. The pair even came to terms with some of their negatives and made their communication much better. Leon promised he was going to get some help for his depression and drinking once more and Helena was even going to join him so that she could better help herself with her PTSD. After a long time of talking about serious issues and what not, they started to become a bit playful and lightened up. Leon's heart grew soft as he could hear Helena's words come out of her mouth. It was a melody of vocabulary he never wanted to leave his ears. Leon was taken aback when Helena took his jacket and put it on herself. He jumped and tried to get it before she got up and smirked at him.

"Hey you give me back my jacket!"

"No…"

Leon put his hands to hips and smirked back.

"Well why not?"

"I like it; I think it brings out the real me."

"Well I want it back."

"Make me."

She stuck her tongue out at him and that did it. Leon began to chase Helena throughout the abandoned complex while her laughter echoed throughout the dark hallways. He found himself laughing too when he eventually caught up with her and grabbed her. She managed to slip out of his grasp but Leon found himself tripping her until she fell into his arms. As she struggled to get away while giggling hard, Leon pinned her up to the wall and stared her down.

"You got nowhere to hide."

"If you touch me I'll scream."

Helena said playfully in between her laughter. Leon gazed into her glimmering eyes for a brief moment before he tried to kiss her. Helena dodged it though and he looked at her baffled.

"I told you not to touch me or I'd scream!"

"You wouldn't dare."

Leon tried again but this time she almost bit him. He jumped back a little bit but looked at her longingly.

"I'll bite you."

"You can try."

He lunged at her but she kept her word and almost bit him. By now they were slowly panting hard and each time Leon tried to kiss her, Helena felt her mouth become more and more weak. Eventually their lips slowly touched one another's until Leon just pulled her into a full blown kiss. Helena dragged her fingers through his hair as he intensified it. Out of the blue he then pinned her arms to the wall and began to kiss her shoulders ferociously. Helena hated it when he would do that because she knew now soon they would be lost in one another. Leon traveled back to her lips and they were making out for what seemed like forever until they stopped and gasped for breath. Leon's deep blue eyes looked at hers as he gazed up and down at her face. There was no way he could resist her and he had a feeling it was the same for her. He gently unpinned her however and the just stood there up against the wall breathing heavily still keeping their eyes interlocked. Helena then carnally grabbed him and this time forced Leon to wall as they kissed deeply. She lightly unbuttoned his shirt exposing his chest and she gently left a trail of kisses on his neck and upper body. Leon groaned a bit as he grabbed her yet again and pinned up against the wall kissing her wrists and biting the side of her neck. She let out a faint yelp as she could feel her legs wrap around his waist. Her arms slid underneath his as he fully pinned her back to the wall. Their bodies were fully pressed against the other, and they didn't care about anything else. They were going to have each other no matter what.

They had sex for what seemed like hours. Leon was lost in Helena's moans and she was unbelievably pleased by everything that was going on. They could fight with each other, they could break down and become broken people once again but when it came to making up, this always seemed to happen. Leon enjoyed this more than anything, the lust that overcomes them both when they are having make up sex. It was totally different than what he had done with Ada in the past, but best of all he knew deep down Helena and him were deeply in love with one another. At the end of it all it was the only thing Leon cared about. It was the only thing he thought of as he held her tender body close to him through the experience. Helena looked up at him in between her moans and could see the love in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she gently kissed him. There was no way she could ever stay mad at him forever.

The two of them didn't get home until way late and by then it was almost five in the morning. Helena fell asleep on the couch exhausted. Leon smiled down at her and gently picked her up and took her to their room and placed her on the bed. He then found himself going to the kitchen real quick and he looked at the pictures Marlene and him had made a year ago along with Helena's before their trip to the Middle East when he had to babysit the neighbor's kids. He found himself smiling seeing that she drew a heart with the two of them kissing on it. It took him months to find out where she hid the drawing. He was quite proud of it and felt happy. Leon got a small drink of water and went back to the room and gently lied down on his side of the bed. The memories of what had happened with Dr. Maximus started to come back to him and he rubbed his forehead roughly and sighed. It was only when Helena's arms slipped around his waist did he snap out of his negative thoughts. He smiled and pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes, drifting off. Leon could go through hell and back and sure he knew Helena and he would have their fights and misgivings but as long as he still had her with him at the end of it all, it didn't matter. He could go through hell and back knowing she would be right there to greet him. Leon gently kissed Helena on the cheek and could feel her smile as they held each other long after they slept.


End file.
